


I Didn't Know It Did That

by Snotcereal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Androids, Awkward Sexual Situations, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snotcereal/pseuds/Snotcereal
Summary: Connor has a weird feeling in his chest and thinks his wires need a little twisting. Hank offers to help.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	I Didn't Know It Did That

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DBH fanfic, I hope you guys like it!  
> Kudos is appreciated <3

The winter season was harsh. The entire year-round, the ground always seemed to be covered in white flakes. But winter was undoubtedly the worst.

Hank and Connor have been working together for a couple of weeks now, pushing towards a month. Their relationship has its highs and lows. Connor has yet to see Hank’s sincere side, but Connor tries. He’s usually just shut down by Hank’s piercing ‘what the fuck?’ look or just being yelled at for going too far.  
The time Connor remembers the most, however, was when they were alone together, sitting in a park after a case, approximately two in the morning. 

This was also when ‘that’ started.

Connor sat at the edge of the bench as Hank looked over the edge of the railing, towards the view of the city. The breeze was frigid. Connor’s teeth clattered as he stared at Hank, then to his hands which were turning red from the cold. Hank’s back was turned to him, his winter coat covered with a layer of dog fur. Hank held a bottle of beer and slowly and gradually sipped at it. He breathed in, and exhaled, turning around to face Connor. He noticed Connor’s rigid movement and the fact that his arms were clenched under his armpits to keep them at least a bit warm.

‘Androids get cold?’

Connor looked up again to Hank, his eyes squinted from the breeze. He could see a smirk hidden in between his thick facial hair.

‘No. We do have the option of turning on and off our sense receptors though. I turned mine on to feel more-’

He paused.

‘Human.’ he thought to himself. His deviancy has already broken through, but he decided to leave all that stuff to Markus for now. He was comfortable where he was anyways. Hank never ordered him around, and even if he did, he was rarely opposed to listening or doing as he was told.  
Connor’s awkward pause made Hank turn his head slightly. He didn’t question it. He walked towards the android and sat on the other side of the bench. Connor sensed their tension. He wished he knew why Hank hated his kind so much. He felt it wasn’t a good time to ask in order to keep their feelings of tightness to a calm level. Hank sighed as he ruffled out of his winter coat, and handed it to Connor. Connor looked surprised at his offering, glancing at Hank to make sure that it was really him. He continued to stare at the jacket in a daze of amazement.

‘My fuckin’ arms getting tired. Can you just- Here.’

Hank shuffled towards Connor, who was still stunned. He quickly snapped out of his trance when Hank touched his shoulders. The feeling was strange. Warmth covered his upper body as the thick coat was placed over his jacket. Hank’s smell quickly wafted around him. He patted Connors back, got up and with a: ‘I’ll be in the car.’, he left.  
Connor felt something in his chest. It wasn’t pleasant, mostly because he couldn’t identify what it was. He pulled Hank’s coat around him to stay warm. The coat’s collar fell right under Connor’s nose. Hank surprisingly smelt really good. A little hint of alcohol maybe, but mostly it smelt like coffee and a pinch of vanilla. He felt heat size up to his cheeks.  
The scenes played out of Hank putting his jacket over him in Connor’s head again. It made the feeling grow worse. He looked down at the snow-covered ground and watched his exhaled breath fade into the air. 

That was yesterday night. And the feeling hasn’t gone away. 

Connor stays with Hank overnight now, as requested. Hank is a heavy sleeper and Sumo often has problems in the middle of the night, so he asked Connor to stay with him to watch over Sumo. Connor had no problems with this as he didn’t particularly ‘sleep’ and he thought it was a good excuse to try and learn more about his partner. 

They had just gotten home from an investigation. Sumo greeted them with a couple of licks and a loud ‘BOOF’. Hank grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch to watch the sports channel. Connor sat a few feet away from him, the feeling still lingering in his chest. He checked his diagnostics, all were clear and normal. He wondered if it was something worse than that. What was going on?  
Hank caught onto Connor’s worried look, his eyebrows knitted together as he moved his head to get a better look at Connor’s face. 

‘Is everything alright, Connor?’

He hesitated to answer but after looking up towards his partner, he sparked an idea. 

‘I’m not sure. There seems to be something bothering me in my chest, I think it’s from my wiring being knotted up somewhere.’

‘Huh. Is... there anything I can do?’

Connor got up from sitting, and instead sat down in front of Hank’s legs right on the floor. Hank’s brawny legs surrounded Connor’s body, his knees close to his chest. He explained to him that there was a panel on the back of his neck that contained a bunch of wires. As he explained, he gently touched the back of his neck and a panel opened, revealing multiple glowing wires, some long, some short. Hank’s face was screaming all sorts of confusion.

‘All you need to do is find the knotted wires and-’

Before letting him finish, Hank’s fingers touched the first layer of wire. His two fingers pushing through more exposed metal. Connor’s eyebrows knitted together from the foreign feeling. It was extremely strange. Hank’s warm fingers entering Connor’s cold machinery was a feeling no one could ever understand. His two fingers entered deeper into his core, a third one following behind. Connor’s eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds as he shifted his hands lightly.  
Woah. Woah, woah, woah.  
The feeling in his chest dipped like he just swallowed a block of ice. This wasn’t anything he’s felt before. He didn’t know whether he should ask Hank to stop, or to keep going. He wanted to fix this feeling but he never imagined it would feel this… good. 

Hank looked troubled as he drilled deeper in while also being careful not to do damage. He takes Connor’s head and pushes it down mercifully to get a better look. Connor flinches as his eyes widen. His hands now clench fistfuls of the rug. All he could see was his pelvic region and his legs, which were beginning to feel weak.  
The feeling was indescribable. He was at a loss for words, but he didn’t stop Hank.  
His breath picked up as he went deeper into him. His mouth was dropping open. His eyes completely shut now, eyebrows lifted. It was unknown if he was enjoying this, his pelvic area felt different. A light pressure stung around it. He grabbed hold of his sleeve to gain stability. 

‘I don’t see anything, Connor. Are you sure I’m even supposed to be doing this?’

He didn’t answer for a couple of seconds, he was careful to not let his breath be too noticeable in case Hank was to suddenly stop and ask what was the matter. He didn’t want him to stop. As embarrassing as it was to admit, it felt fucking amazing. But right now he could barely speak, let alone give instructions on something like this. 

‘Hm-m, yes Lieutenant, everything’s fine. This isn’t dangerous.’ 

He exhaled slowly after very quickly and briefly ‘explaining’ to him that it wasn’t hazardous. The feeling in his lower region grew more and more prominent, he placed his hand over his stomach. How has Hank not realized what he was doing?  
Just when he thought he might not have caught on, Hank pushed all four fingers far into his tangled insides. Connor’s body jolted up as he let out a small raspy moan. He gripped onto the fabric near his stomach, his feet curled at the feeling. Hank’s fingers escaped from Connor’s neck and suddenly plunged deep inside once again. Connor gasped and arched his back from the sudden insertion. There was no hiding it now. It felt incredible. And Hank knew. 

‘Would you look at that.’

He spoke softly, fingers still inside, digging through machinery. 

‘It’s very s-sensitive back there. Sorry.’ 

Connor flushed from hearing those words come out of his mouth. Hank was probably fully inside now, and just thinking about it made Connor’s heart sink. He tried to relax and let Hank get back to ‘fixing’ his problem.  
He had forgotten that that was why he was even in this situation. Connor shuffled his body faintly to distract himself from the feeling. His hands gripped onto anything he could touch, and his eyes shut tight. Hank began investigating more aggressively, his fingers in multiple places at once now. Hank had no mercy left, and Connor had no more embarrassment left. 

‘You can be more… aggressive if you need to get deeper inside, Lieutenant. I don’t mind.’

Connor’s face went blue from expressing such a request. His arousal was eminent now, he wondered what Hank was going to do now that he knew what this was doing to Connor. He felt more of it building up and wanted anything but to stop. He didn’t know what would happen if he kept going, but he sure was curious. 

‘Connor…’

Hank whispered, and the breath hit the top of his ear. They both knew what this was doing to Connor, but they liked the fun of pretending to not know. Hank’s fingers entered deeper into Connor’s open ‘flesh’, he decided to place both fingers from both hands inside him. He placed his hand over his mouth to block out some of the noises he was making. Connor’s dick was fully erect now. He tried to cover it up by making his knees touch, placing his other hand over his stomach once again. It ached, and it was a feeling he’s never felt before. He wondered if Hank’s was the same, and the image sent butterflies through his entire body. 

Connor’s mouth hung open from the feeling of being full. Little whimpers and moans got past his hand, and Hank knew that was just him saying to keep going. He forcefully withdrew all the fingers from Connor, only to jam them all back in at once. Connor couldn’t hold back the pleasure he felt from Hank’s action anymore, he wailed into his hand, full of sweat and caught with moans of pleasure. He crippled into a ball, head tilted down towards his stiff dick. Hank took hair from the top of his head and pulled. His head jerked upright as Hank once again withdrew his fingers from Connor, only to place them back into their position once more. 

The feeling around his dick became unbearable, he felt so strange. He began to panic, and wonder if he would die from overstimulation. His LED turned a deep red as the pleasure became too much. He called out to Hank in raspy breaths, his moans couldn’t be a secret anymore. He sobbed and oozed pleasure, his clothed dick ached as he reached climax. Hank chuckled under his breath as his fingers messed around inside some more. Connor’s posture now standing tall from Hank pulling his hair up. 

‘Did you just... cum?’

He tried to catch his breath to answer Hank. but all he got was more pleasure drip out of him. He didn’t know he could achieve this level of pleasure. He thought there was only pleasure in being happy or excited or any positive emotion. Not this. His head was spinning from his peak. He completely forgot what Hank had asked him. He was quickly snapped out of his trance when the fingers inside of him moved again. His body cringed from the feeling.  
Hank was just as confused as to how Connor has the ability to jizz, how did that even work? 

‘Ha-Hank… I feel really weird-’ 

‘Connor, I want to see you to cum again.’

The words echoed through Connor’s head. He never imagined Hank saying something so dirty, and to him nonetheless. Connor soon realized he didn’t really have a choice. He felt Hank’s wide fingers mess around inside him, more aggressively this time. Connor whined from the delicate wiring being touched once again.  
His dick throbbed from the action. His hand went to touch his member, but all he could do was lightly press down because of how sensitive it was. He didn’t even know what to do to make the pressure go away. His attention quickly turned back to Hank fingering his cords and yanking his hair. Hank grabbed more of Connor’s hair and instead of pulling it up, he pulled it towards his lap, a small section in between Hank’s legs where he was sitting. Connor’s forehead meeting with Hank’s girth. 

He was huge. 

Connor’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hank forcefully dug deeper into Connor. He wanted to see Connor’s face as he came.  
He blushed at seeing Hank’s face once again, he was uneasy from showing Hank all this. He was breathing very heavily into Connor’s face, when Connor seemed to have had enough already. He let out one final ‘Lieutenant’ before his voice quickly turned into sobs of pleasure. His body seemed to move on it’s own, as he grabbed Hank’s hands and forced them to stay inside. He fingered himself with Hank’s fingers until he once again reached his peak.  
Hank was completely at awe, and just let the android do his thing. Connor let out one last aching moan. His breath slowed finally and he leisurely regained his original posture. Connor cringed as Hank withdrew his fingers. The two sat in silence as Connor slowly stood up and faced Hank. 

“I didn’t know I could do that, Lieutenant.’


End file.
